Little Girl's Passion
by myunggish
Summary: [Krisho] Junmyeon membenci Byun Baekhyun yang selalu menceritakan malam-malam panasnya dengan sang kekasih. My first NC! xD


Satu-satunya yang diinginkan Junmyeon adalah membunuh Byun Baekhyun, sepupu sialannya itu! Dengan seenaknya saja Baekhyun mengatakan Yifan tak mencintainya, hanya karena ia dan Yifan sama sekali belum pernah berhubungan badan! The hell, apa rasa cinta juga diukur dengan sex? Tatapan Yifan kepadanya, jelas-jelas penuh rasa cinta. Apa Baekhyun buta hingga tak bisa melihat itu semua?

Atau….

Junmyeon yang terlalu berdelusi?

Benarkah tatapan Yifan memang penuh cinta ketika memandangnya?

Benarkah itu, Tuhan?

Junmyeon harus mendapatkan jawabannya hari ini juga! Dan karena itulah, sepulang sekolah, ia bergegas menuju apartement Yifan.

Junmyeon adalah siswi kelas dua sebuah sekolah menengah atas elite di Seoul, sedangkan Yifan sendiri, adalah seorang eksekutif muda keturunan Tionghoa yang kebetulan menetap di Seoul. Jarak usia mereka cukup jauh, meski tak sampai sepuluh tahun. Dan Junmyeon beralasan, memacari pria yang lebih tua darinya, dapat membantunya menjadi lebih dewasa. Ya, itu tak sepenuhnya salah, sih.

Tapi, Baekhyun yang juga berpacaran dengan orang kantoran saja sudah pernah melakukan hubungan badan, kenapa ia dan Yifan masih stuck di tahap saling melumat bibir?

Hey, bukankah kau tak mempermasalahkan sex, nona Kim Junmyeon?

Junmyeon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. Ia cukup sebal dengan pikiran-pikirannya yang menjurus kearah mesum itu berkat perkataan sepupu bodohnya. Lihatlah, bahkan di apartement Yifan yang cukup dingin ini, badannya terasa panas!

"Kemana raksasa bodoh itu?" Junmyeon mulai bosan, dan memain-mainkan jarinya sendiri, sembari duduk di sofa cream yang ada di ruang tamu apartement Yifan. Sofa yang cukup besar untuk memulai hubungan badan, begitu pikir Junmyeon.

Astaga! Kenapa otak Junmyeon menjadi keruh seperti ini sih?

"Sayang?"

Junmyeon mendongak, dan mendapati kekasihnya yang baru pulang itu. Dengan segara, gadis itu berdiri, dan mencium bibir kekasihnya yang tinggi itu dengan tidak sabaran. Yifan menyukai ciuman yang basah dan hangat, dan Junmyeon sangat mengerti itu. Jadi, ciuman kali ini pun masih sama, basah, dan sanggup membuat keduanya berkeringat.

Yifan menyeringai di sela-sela ciumannya. Bagaimana tidak? Junmyeon melumat bibirnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Gerakannya menjadi kasar, dan itu sama sekali bukan gaya berciuman Kim Junmyeon yang biasanya sedikit malu-malu itu. Ataukah, ciuman ini adalah ciuman yang Junmyeon ingin lakukan sebenarnya, sedari dulu?

Terengah-engah, Junmyeon akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya, menyisakan sedikit air liur di sekitar bibirnya yang ranum, merah, dan sedikit membengkak itu. Yifan tak tega, sehingga ia mengusap bibir kekasihnya itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau kenapa, hmm? Terlalu merindukanku?" Yifan mengecup bibir Junmyeon sekali lagi.

"Hnggggg." rengek Junmyeon dengan kepala menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Aku merindukanmu." Junmyeon memeluk leher Yifan, dan berusaha menyembunyikan muka merahnya, di balik dada kekasihnya.

"Seingatku, kita baru saja bertemu kemarin." Yifan tersenyum, dengan mengelus pinggang gadisnya itu. "Ada masalah, hmm? Ciumanmu tidak seperti biasanya."

Junmyeon makin menyurukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"Hey, Kim Junmyeon…."

"Aku hanya penasaran." cicit Junmyeon.

Yifan mengerutkan dahinya, dan membopong tubuh mungil gadisnya itu menuju sofa cream yang tadi diduduki Junmyeon. Dengan gerakan pelan, ia menyamankan posisi Junmyeon, dan terus mengelus pinggang mungil gadis itu.

"Soal apa, hmm?"

Junmyeon tiba-tiba saja menjauhkan kepalanya dari dada Yifan, memberanikan diri untuk menanyai Yifan pekara yang memalukan itu. Ugh, semoga saja Yifan tak menertawainya setelah ini!

"Hey?" Yifan menaikkan tangannya, menuju pipi Junmyeon yang masih memerah. Dengan hati-hati, ia membelai pipi gadisnya itu, dan memandangnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku…." Junmyeon balik memandang Yifan dengan tatapan ragu. "Aku penasaran dengan rasanya sex." Junmyeon menutup matanya, berharap Yifan tak menertawainya, atau bahkan memarahinya setelah ini. Dan, dengan merasakan belaian Yifan di pipinya yang terhenti, rasanya mustahil untuk berharap Yifan tak memarahinya setelah ini. "Yifan….." Junmyeon memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya.

Yifan, memang terdiam bak boneka lilin. Hey, bagaimana bisa kekasihnya yang anggun ini tiba-tiba bertanya soal sex? Damn! Yifan tak tahu harus menjawabnya dengan apa. Harus jujurkah ia? Bahwa ia seringkali membayangkan rasanya berhubungan badan dengan Kim Junmyeon? Atau, ia harus menekan egonya untuk menjaga kehormatan gadis itu?

"Yifan….." Junmyeon menggoyang-goyangan tubuh si tinggi. "Yifan, jangan marah…" rengeknya.

"Kim Junmyeon." Yifan menangkup kedua pipi gadis mungil berseragam itu. "Darimana datangnya pikiran tentang sex itu, hmm?"

"Hmmm….." Junmyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Katakan….." tangkupan Yifan semakin kencang menekan kedua pipi Junmyeon.

"Baekhyun seringkali menceritakan tentang sex malamnya dengan Chanyeol kepadaku. Aku…. Aku jadi penasaran….."

Lidah Yifan berdecak, tetapi bibirnya tersenyum. Oh, ternyata gadisnya tak sepolos yang ia kira.

"Kau mau merasakannya?"

"Hmmm….." Junmyeon tak menjawab, tetapi kembali memeluk leher Yifan dan menyembunyikan muka merahnya.

Tanpa diduga, Yifan dengan gampangnya dapat membalikkan tubuh Junmyeon, dan menekan si mungil di antara tubuhnya, dan sofa cream itu. Junmyeon jadi terkaget, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Ughhhh..

"Tampar aku bila kau tak menginginkannya."

Benarkah Junmyeon menginginkannya? Benarkah Junmyeon benar-benar ingin merasakan sex seperti yang diceritakan Baekhyun?

"Kim Junmyeon, tampar aku." Yifan dengan kasar mencium bibirnya, melumatnya dengan kasar, menyedotnya dengan kencang, hingga menghasilkan bunyi-bunyian aneh. Anehnya, Junmyeon malah menyukainya. Ciuman kasar itu…..

Bibir Yifan akhirnya menemukan jalannya, menuruni bibir Junmyeon, menuju dagu, dan berlabuh di tenguk gadis yang beraroma cherry itu. Badan Junmyeon jadi bergidik, saat Yifan mencium tenguknya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan sedotan bibir lelaki itu, yang ia yakin akan meninggalkan jejak. Ugh, Junmyeon jadi menggigit bibirnya lebih kencang.

Tidak merasakan tamparan dan pukulan yang ditujukan padanya, Yifan-pun jadi heran. Ia menjadi ragu, untuk menodai kekasihnya. Kekasih yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu. "Junmyeon-ahh…" Yifan akhirnya mejauhkan tubuhnya sendiri, dan kembali duduk.

"Yifan, apa selama ini…." Junmyeon menarik tangan Yifan, dan memaksa lelaki itu menatapnya. "Apa selama ini kau menahannya?"

Yifan mengangguk dalam diam.

"Yifan." Junmyeon meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya, di pipi kiri Yifan yang panas. "Maafkan aku."

Yifan menatap Junmyeon dengan penyesalan. "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, Myeon-ahh. Aku seharusnya sanggup menahan diriku."

"Yifan, jangan menahan dirimu lagi."

.

.

.

Junmyeon tak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa sampai di kamar Yifan yang didominasi warna hitam itu. Bahkan dengan kemeja yang sudah ditanggal entah dimana, dan bra yang sudah kusut akibat lumatan dan sedotan Yifan. Mulut mungilnya mengeluarkan racauan, sedangkan Yifan sendiri masih asyik dengan mainan barunya.

Rasanya begitu menggelora, membuat Junmyeon lupa diri. Karenanya, ia begitu tersentak ketika merasakan kaitan bra hitamnya sudah tanggal, membuat dadanya telanjang bulat. Refleks, Junmyeon segera menutupi dada telanjangnya itu dengan kedua tangannya. Paling tidak, puting merah mudanya tak terekspos jelas.

"Jangan ditutup, Myeon." Yifan menciumi tengkuk Junmyeon.

Gadis itu meracau lagi, sedikit tak nyaman karena malu. Selama satu tahun berpacaran dengan Yifan, ia tak sekalipun pernah membuka bajunya di depan lelaki itu.

"Yifan…" Junmyeon menunduk dengan muka merah. "Aku malu."

Yifan menyeringai, dan dengan perlahan ia mengelus tangan Junmyeon, menarik tangan kecil itu, hingga puting merah muda itu kembali terekspos. "Apa yang perlu kau tutupi? Dadamu ini." Yifan mengarahkan tangannya ke dada Junmyeon, dan dengan gerakan eksotis, ia membelai puting Junmyeon dengan ibu jari. "Sangat indah, asal kau tau."

"Nghhhh." Junmyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tubuhnya seperti tersengat listrik.

"Jangan tahan desahanmu, Myeon."

Junmyeon menatap Yifan, yang masih terus mengusap-usapkan kedua putingnya, membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat. "Ahh….. Yifan….."

"Begitu lebih baik."

Yifan menunduk, dengan lidah terjulur, dan dengan mudahnya ia meraih puting sebelah kiri Junmyeon yang sudah membengkak. Junmyeon tak tahan, dan dengan kencang ia mencengkram bahu kekasihnya itu. Jilatan Yifan di putingnya berubah menjadi lumatan, dan kemudian mempermainkan puting mungil yang membengkak itu dengan bibirnya. Puting kanan Junmyeon-pun tak luput dari serbuan tangan Yifan, yang terus memelintirnya hingga merah merekah.

Desahan dan racauan Junmyeon terdengar tidak karuan. Nikmatnya bercinta, mengapa ia baru rasakan sekarang? Well, belum dapat disebut bercinta sih sebenarnya.

Merasa bosan, Yifan memindahkan bibirnya ke bagian kanan puting gadis itu, dan ganti mengerjainya dengan bibir dan lidah. Gigi Junmyeon bergemeletuk, menandakan ia sedang berada di puncak birahi. Junmyeon bahkan dapat merasakan celana dalamnya yang basah, membuat ia bergerak-gerak tak nyaman.

"Yifan…. Ah…. Yifan….."

"Hmm?"

Yifan memindahkan tubuh Junmyeon di pangkuannya, membalikkan tubuh mungil itu, hingga menghadap terbalik darinya. Tangannya melebarkan selangkangan Junmyeon, menyingkap rok sekolahnya, dan dengan pasti menurunkan celana dalam milik si mungil. Ia menempatkan jemarinya yang panjang dan lentik itu di sela-sela selangkangan Junmyeon.

Mata Junmyeon menjadi sayu ketika jemari panjang itu membelai klitorisnya. Ngilu, itu yang pertama Junmyeon rasakan. Yifan kembali menyeringai, jarinya semakin masuk di bibir vagina Junmyeon, ketika klitoris itu sudah mulai membengkak. Disertai dengan desahan Junmyeon, jemari panjang itu semakin intens keluar-masuk di lubang vagina yang masih perawan itu.

"Kau suka, hmm?" nafas Yifan mulai berat. Jemarinya semakin licin saja membelah lubang vagina itu. Ia bisa merasakan, kelaminnya sudah menegang sempurna di balik celana kerjanya. Tak nyaman, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tubuh Junmyeon sejenak.

"Yifan, kenapa?" bibir si mungil mengerucut, tetapi segera melengkung ke atas, ketika mendapati Yifan yang melucuti semua kain yang ada di tubuhnya. Melihat itu, si mungil juga teringat dengan rok sekolah yang masih dikenakannya. Retselting rok mini itu terbuka, dan menampilkan tubuh si mungil yang telanjang bulat seutuhnya.

Yifan berbalik, dan kembali duduk di hadapan si mungil yang bersandar di kepala ranjang. Di bibirnya tersungging senyuman. Tangannya menarik tangan si mungil, menaruhnya tepat di pusat kejantanannya yang mengeras, kemudian membimbing tangan si mungil untuk mengelus kejantannya. Si mungil tersenyum malu, ketika merasakan kejantanan itu.

"Yifan…. Gwencanha?" si mungil menatap Yifan khawatir. Pria itu menutup matanya, dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal, seperti menahan sesuatu dari dalam tubuhnya. Tangannya tetap membimbing si mungil untuk terus membelai, bahkan mengocok kejantanannya.

"Ughhh…. Myeon-ahhh." begitu saja yang bisa Pria itu rasakan. Hatinya galau, apa ia perlu melanjutkan kegiatan terlarang ini, atau menghentikannya begitu saja. Masih belum terlambat untuk mencegah kerusakan pada alat kelamin Junmyeon. "Myeon…"

"Hmm?"

Yifan membuka matanya perlahan. "Kamu yakin menginginkannya?"

"Ya, Yifan." Junmyeon mengulum bibir kekasihnya sejenak. "Aku menginginkannya. Aku menginginkanmu."

Yifan tak mejawab lagi, melainkan memposisikan tubuh Junmyeon dengan senyaman mungkin. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama Junmyeon, dan Yifan takut untuk menyakitinya. Jemarinya kembali memainkan lubang vagina Junmyeon yang lembab. Ia memandang mata sayu Junmyeon ketika membuka kedua kaki si mungil.

"Pukul aku jika kau kesakitan."

Kepala penis Yifan mulai menggoda lubang itu, bergesekan hingga membuat darah Junmyeon berdesir makin kencang. Dan dengan satu hentakan, kepala penis itu memasuki lubang vagina si mungil, membuat gadis itu berteriak kesakitan, mengaduh, bahkan mencengkram bahu Yifan.

Yifan membuat gerakan penisnya memelan, namun dengan cepat, dapat menghancurkan tembok keperawanan si mungil. Keduanya berkeringat, tetapi Yifan tetap menggerakkan pinggulnya, guna meredamkan rasa nyeri yang dirasakan oleh si mungil.

Junmyeon bukanlah wanita sepolos kertas putih seperti yang dipikir Yifan. Ia beberapa kali menonton video dewasa, dimana si wanita biasanya akan bergerak, mengikuti alur yang telah dicipatakan oleh lawan mainnya. Oleh karena itu, Junmyeon dengan menahan sakit, juga menggoyangkan pinggulnya, berlawanan arah dengan gerakan pingguk Yifan. Rasa sakit di vagina semakin lama semakin memudar, dan baru kali ini Junmyeon menyadari rasa nikmat yang biasanya diceritakan oleh sepupunya itu. Nikmatnya bahkan mengalahkan rasa kue cokelat yang biasa ia makan di kafe langganannya.

"Ahh…. Yifannnn…." kepala Junmyeon menggeleng. Ada sesuatu yang akan mendesak keluar dari dalam vaginannya. Ia menahannya, karena ia pikir, ia seperti ingin pipis. Otot vagina Junmyeon menegang, membuat penis Yifan tercepit makin dalam. Nyeri dan nikmat, bercampur menjadi satu.

Yifan tak tahan lagi, ia menyemburkan spermanya di vagina lembab milik Junmyeon. Dan ia mengernyit ketika Junmyeon masih saja menahan orgasmenya.

"Sayang." suara Yifan memberat. "Jangan ditahan lagi."

"Nghhh?" Junmyeon memandang Yifan dengan penuh tanya.

"Jangan ditahan lagi." Yifan masih saja menyodok vagina lembab itu, meski telah menyemburkan orgasmenya.

"Aku ingin pipis." Pipi Junmyeon memerah dan memanas.

"Pipis saja, sekarang hmm?" Yifan menguatkan sodokannya. Benar saja, tak lama kemudian Junmyeon benar-benar melepaskan orgasmenya, disertai dengan nafasnya yang terputus-putus.

"Yifannnnn." rengek Junmyeon ketika penis itu tercabut dari lubang vaginanya.

Ternyata, Yifan mengambil tissue dari nakas di samping ranjangnya, mengusapkan vagina yang sudah penuh sperma itu. "Ini harus segera dibersihkan. Akan sangat tak nyaman bila kau tidur dengan vagina basah seperti ini, hmm?"

Junmyeon tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumannya.

"Terima kasih, Wu Yifan." si mungil mencuri sedikit ciuman dari bibir Yifan.

Yifan tersenyum, dan meneruskan kegiatannya untuk membersihkan vagina si mungil.

END!

Duh serius ya aku ga nyangka bakalan bisa ngetik lemon yg aku ga ngerti dah gimana ini

Kecut?

Hmm…. Ga pede juga sih

Secara aku ga pernah nulis smut jg…

Well, kalo responnya positif, aku bakal nulis smut lagi setelah ini #ehh

Tapi ini GS sih ya ~ kalo yaoi, gatau deh bisa ato enggak xDDDDD

#gigigadispolos #gigijangandibash #giginggaktauapaapa #salahkanmamahmyeonsamapapahfan #merekayangbikingigijadikayakgini

LOLSS

Terakhir nih,

REVIEWS ARE LOVE! /kecupsemuareader/


End file.
